Lockbox
by crematosis
Summary: My friend Sarah asked me to write her a story about B...and this is what resulted: a story of torture, death, rape, blood, cannibalism, mpreg, and B's own brand of twisted hero-worship. BxL
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yay for B! I've really become a fan of Beyond Birthday recently. My friend told me that if I liked L I would like B. Unfortunately…she was right. But I started this story a little bit before I read Another Note…so B might be a bit off for the first part. And this has to be dedicated to my friend Sarah who demanded I write her a B story before I even read about B…and what follows is a tale of twisted, macabre love that I started to prove how unworthy I was of writing B…and ended up getting Sarah's approval.

Disclaimer: I don't own B…or L.

It seemed that nothing could faze L, not even the fact that he was currently confined in a walk-in closet by someone who could have passed for his evil twin. Beyond Birthday, the second Wammy's House child. Beyond Birthday was a genius, like L in so many ways, even picking up most of his mannerisms. But Beyond Birthday was also drastically different from L. He was an evil genius who would do anything to beat L. L was not afraid of him.

Beyond Birthday flicked on the dim closet light and smirked at L. "It's a pity. I thought you would be more of a challenge. But it was so easy to lure you out of hiding. All it took was a few deaths. Just follow the trail of murders, detective. And now, you're my prisoner."

L regarded Beyond Birthday impassively. He was tied quite securely to a metal folding chair with more duct tape, rope, and padlocks than L found necessary. "I see. If I am truly as little of a challenge as you say, why do you fear my escape?"

Beyond Birthday's eerie smile never wavered. "No, I'm not afraid of what will happen if you escape. I'll just catch you again. But what's the fun in that? You've already proven to me that you're an easy catch. Reports of your ingenuity were greatly exaggerated, I'm afraid. But why let you escape? You're here now. Why waste time? Soon you'll be begging for me to finish with you." A deranged giggle escaped from him.

L stared at him calmly. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

Beyond Birthday snickered. "I haven't even begun to have fun. Just admit that you've lost and I've won."

L's gaze remained steady. "Perhaps I have lost. But you haven't won. You can never take my place."

Beyond Birthday frowned. "I don't want to be L. I'm better than that." The twisted smile resurfaced. "I want you to suffer. I want you to know that I have beaten you. You'll beg for death before I'm through with you."

"I doubt that,' L murmured. 'But you're welcome to try."

Beyond Birthday snickered. "Is that a challenge, L? I like a good challenge. We'll see tomorrow how you really measure up to me."

Beyond Birthday tugged at the ropes, admiring his handiwork. Yes, L wouldn't be going anywhere. He was completely immobile. "Good night, L." He walked his fingers up L's sleeve. "Don't let the bedbugs-" He pinched hard between L's shoulder blades, "-bite."

There was only a small flicker of pain across L's face and it was gone almost instantly. But Beyond Birthday had been looking for it and he had seen it. He smiled. It was enough for now. He turned off the light, leaving L alone in the darkness.

Beyond Birthday spent the night preparing for the next morning. It had been easy to capture L and L wasn't really fighting back. But L wasn't admitting defeat. He was just biding his time. Beyond Birthday didn't like that. It would be no fun to torture L if L wouldn't scream for him. Beyond Birthday wanted to savor and prolong L's suffering. If he went too far with L on the first day L would die and it wouldn't do for it to be over too quickly. But if he didn't inflict enough pain on L, it wouldn't be torture. It called for a very delicate balance.

Beyond Birthday ambled through the kitchen, browsing through his collection of perfectly sharpened knives. He selected his favorite and set it to the side. Then he looked under the sink until he found his vial of corrosive acid. He grinned. Good enough. Now he could relax and wait until morning to toy with L. He wouldn't sleep of course, but it was better to wait and let L's imagination run wild with gruesome possibilities.

Beyond dipped a finger into a jar of strawberry jam and licked it contentedly. Sweet, but not as sweet as his revenge would be.

L spent the night pondering what Beyond Birthday might do to him. He forbid himself to let his imagination work him into hysteria, but all the same, it was better to be realistic. There was a very real possibility of a gruesome death. Beyond Birthday wanted to prove once and for all that he was better than L. What better way of proving that than killing off his rival? Of course, Beyond Birthday wouldn't kill him until after he had broken him down mentally and physically. L wasn't about to give Beyond the satisfaction of pleading for death. Most likely that would annoy Beyond Birthday just enough so that his death would be particularly unpleasant.

It was dawn when Beyond Birthday eased open the closet door again. L's eyes met his. 'Well?" L asked calmly.

Beyond Birthday smirked. "I was bored last night, waiting for morning. I was disappointed you didn't cry for help."

L stared at him blankly. "Did you expect me to?"

"No, but it would have been very entertaining."

"I'm glad you are so easily entertained. You wished for me to call out for help, knowing that you were the only person that could hear me and you would not spare me? That would have been a waste of energy."

Beyond Birthday smiled. "I love it when they beg for mercy. I won't spare anyone, no matter how much they beg, but if they truly amuse me with their pathetic groveling, death comes swiftly for them."

"In that case," L said calmly. "I could never amuse you. I know that you will take time gloating over my capture before killing me."

"Oh, but you do amuse me." Beyond Birthday grinned. "Your defiance is quite amusing. It won't last long. It never does. I look forward to breaking your spirit."

"I'm not like your other victims. You will never break me."

"Is that so? I would love it if you were an even match for me. It would make your eventual defeat so much sweeter. I'll even let you try to defeat me." Beyond Birthday brandished his knife and started slicing indiscriminately through L's bonds, cutting up L's arms in the process. When he finally pulled the frayed ropes away, they were stained red with L's blood and flecks of skin. L gritted his teeth with pain.

The padlocks came off next and were thrown onto L's bare feet. L winced slightly. Finally, the tape was ripped off, taking chunks of L's skin and hair with it.

Beyond Birthday contemplated L as he licked the blood off his beloved knife. L wasn't trying to run away as fast as he could, which any normal person would have done. Well, Beyond Birthday could have easily caught him if he tried it. L didn't seem to even notice Beyond Birthday's presence. He stayed sitting in his chair and just stared at the rivulets of blood coursing down his arm.

Beyond Birthday smiled. Breaking L's spirit started now.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: B is at it again…more torture for L. Poor L. But it's all just foreplay for B. Twisted B.

Disclaimer: I don't own L..or B.

L had come to the conclusion that Beyond Birthday really had a thing for blood, especially L's blood. It was disgusting to say the least. How could he stand to lap up blood from his knife? Blood tasted horrible. Also, Beyond Birthday really had a thing for locking him in small rooms. Beyond had marched L out of the closet and into a bathroom, locking him inside.

It was a fairly plain bathroom with a simple sink and bathtub. L supposed Beyond Birthday wanted him to wash his wounds, but there was no soap and no towels. L opened the medicine cabinet and found no disinfectant and no bandages. He was only mildly surprised. Of course, he expected Beyond to remove any pain relievers from the cabinet, not wanting L to relieve his pain. But why did B take care to remove everything from the cabinet? Did he expect L to OD on rubbing alcohol? Well, L wasn't planning suicide. The chance of escape was small, the chance of escape unscathed even smaller, but L was going to take his chances.

L turned on the tap and let the water wash over his arm, soaking through the fabric of his shirt. He watched as the blood and water mingled in the sink in a pink haze. L's eyes drifted upwards to the mirror. He was startled at how haggard and defeated he looked. L's eyes drifted to his mirror self's shoulder. Oh, he was bleeding again. He could see pink welling up under the white fabric. L had to do something about that. L calmly ripped the sleeves off his shirt, carefully inspecting his arm without the fabric in the way. Well, he didn't like being sleeveless, but Beyond had slashed his shirt beyond repair anyway. He might as well use it as a tourniquet.

L heard a rattling noise and glanced up, seeing Beyond Birthday's face in the mirror. Beyond smiled. "Stripping for me?"

L turned to face the real version. "Is that what you want, B?"

"Sex? Only if I get to be top." He grabbed L's wrists, stroking the cuts lovingly.

L tried to yank his arms free. "Is this your idea of foreplay? It's rather disturbing."

Beyond smiled. "Not as disturbing as it needs to be."

"B," L growled, momentarily ignoring how he was at Beyond's mercy.

"No, call me Beyond. Beyond Birthday." He leaned in closer. "You know why, L? Because every day is my birthday. Because I always get what I want. And right now, I want you to submit to me. What right do you have to dictate what I can and cannot do to you? You're my prisoner."

L's eyes narrowed. "I will not go down easily, B."

"I'm more than that stupid letter," Beyond hissed. "B is the second letter of the alphabet, but I'm not second rate. I've gone above and beyond. I've surpassed you."

"You've gone too far," L muttered. "Killing me is one thing. I do not wish death, of course. I will neither submit to you nor indulge you with pathetic please for mercy. I will do what I can to avoid being killed. But rape is something else entirely. I simply won't allow it."

B frowned. "You have no choice in the matter. Whatever I say goes."

"You won't win," L said firmly. "I will always be just out of your reach."

A shadow crossed over Beyond's face, and he sneered at L, a cruel warped smiled on his lips. "Oh, I will win. I'll do whatever it takes to win. I'll shake you off your pedestal. The high and mighty L is only human. He's not just a letter, but L Lawliet, a mortal human being."

L's eyes widened slightly. "B…"

"I'm not a replacement for you!" Beyond screeched. "I can do better than that." He shoved L against the wall. "You won't hold anything over me." He started slamming L's head against the wall repeatedly.

L fought back at first, but the pain was too great. His movements were getting sluggish. He couldn't struggle anymore and he blacked out.

Beyond finally released L as he felt the detective's body go limp. And the great L fell at his feet. Beyond smiled. Time for some fun.

L woke up feeling rather groggy. His head ached and his throat felt dry. Also, he felt as if he had just been punched in the stomach. Knowing Beyond, that was probably exactly what happened. L cautiously opened his eyes. His vision was cloudy. L tried to figure this out as his vision cleared.

Beyond Birthday was crouched over him, looking terrifically proud of himself. "Good morning, Lawliet," Beyond said cheerfully. He snickered.

"Whasso funny?" L mumbled. God, why wasn't his tongue working?

Beyond's smile widened. "Well, you're recovering nicely. Looks like you really needed that smack upside the head."

L shot Beyond an irritated look. His clumsiness and slowness bothered him. Was it really just because of the pounding his head too? Perhaps Beyond had given him a concussion.

Beyond patted L's head in a condescending manner. "Take it easy, old boy. Just rest a bit. It'll wear off soon."

Even L's foggy mind latched onto that. "What will wear off?"

Beyond cocked his head. "Why, the pain and dizziness, of course."

L was still skeptical. "What have you done to me?"

Beyond tapped the tip of L's nose. "Calm down, L. Don't let paranoia get the best of you. Other than almost bashing your head in, I haven't done a thing. Now, maybe you'll feel better if you sit up. It'll help your mental state."

Of course. L belatedly realized that he was still lying on the bathroom floor. It would make sense that it would lower his reasoning skills, but…

"You don't trust me, do you?" B observed.

"No," L admitted.

Beyond rose to his feet and stared down at L. "Suit yourself. But I don't bite. At least not very hard."

"That's what worries me," L muttered.

"Oh? Is the great L worried by little old me?" Beyond feigned surprise.

"Modesty does not become you."

"Us," Beyond corrected. "Modesty does not become us. You realize that we are a lot alike." He knelt beside L again, pulling the detective's torso off the ground.

L grimaced and immediately folded his feet under him in his customary sitting position.

Beyond sat across from L, mirroring L's stance. The two geniuses stared at each other. "We are a lot alike," Beyond repeated. "We could be twins."

L frowned. "That is only due to your obsession with me. You've lost your individuality in your quest to be me."

"Oh, but I am you." B chuckled darkly and pulled L into an awkward embrace. He nipped at L's earlobe. "I'm the dark side of you, the side you hide from the world. But you can't hide from me."

Beyond leaned into L, upsetting L's balance. As L fell onto his back, he aimed a kick at Beyond.

But L was weak, so weak. Beyond soon had him pinned to the ground, one knee forced between L's legs and L's hands held firmly over his head.

L glared at Beyond. "You're sick. Why rape someone who looks like your twin?"

"To prove that I'm not just your reflection in the mirror. To prove that I am real." Beyond bit down on L's collarbone, earning a gasp from L. "To prove to you…that I could be worthy of you."

L was silent. He shut his eyes as Beyond began biting him, puncturing the skin with his teeth and eagerly lapping up the blood. He was too weak to fight it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Oh noes…this is the smex scene between B and L. If you don't like the rape stuff…it's better to really skip this…well…yeah, the whole chapter is pretty much it. Poor L.

Disclaimer: I don't own B or L.

L was sure Beyond Birthday had multiple personalities. At times, Beyond acted like all he wanted was reassurance from L that he was good enough. And at other times, he would brag about how much better he was than L.

L was tired of keeping up with Beyond, tired of the game he was playing. He would not beg for death, but death was beginning to look a lot more welcome. But he certainly did not welcome rape. He had expected to die a virgin. After all, he could never trust anyone enough to be that intimate with them. And ironically, B, the one he had never trusted, was taking his virginity.

Beyond had L pinned to the floor for some time, just looking at him. Perhaps he was savoring the taste of his victory or perhaps he was waiting for L to give him a challenge. But L wasn't going anywhere. All his efforts had done was cause B to tighten his grip around L's wrists, his nails drawing blood.

Beyond continued to smile down at L as he straddled L's waist. He leaned forward to whisper in L's ear. "You lose." Then he leaned back slightly and brought his mouth to L's.

L's eyes widened slightly. So he was going to kiss him and then rape him? It didn't make sense, unless Beyond wanted to convince L it wasn't really rape.

Beyond bit down on L's bottom lip, forcing L's mouth open so he could slip his tongue inside. L glared at him and bit down as hard as he could.

Beyond seemed to enjoy having his tongue nearly bitten off. He chuckled and swiped his tongue across L's, letting L taste Beyond's blood.

With a scowl, L opened his mouth and let Beyond pull away, leaving a chain of saliva between them. "You're feisty today," Beyond murmured pleasantly. "Finally fighting back. But as much as I enjoy fighting with you, I can't have you distracting me now."

L blinked in surprise as Beyond let go of his wrists with one hand and reach under the sink. Cool metal was fastened around L's hands. Handcuffs.

Beyond let go of L's hands. "There, now I can undress you."

L's reaction was entirely unexpected, even to L. L shook with rage as Beyond smiled at him creepily. As Beyond reached for him, L snapped. He rolled up onto the balls of his feet and then lunged at Beyond, bringing the handcuffs down across B's face. Surprise registered briefly in B's eyes as L wrapped the chain around Beyond's neck.

"Strangling me?" Beyond asked calmly. "What a fascinating way to die."

L hesitated. The senseless rage had left him and now he felt drained.

Beyond Birthday extracted himself from the chain and without undoing the cuffs, wrenched L's arms over his head and behind his back. L cried out in pain. His shoulder was surely dislocated at the least.

"There," B said cheerfully. "Now your hands are bound. You were too fast for me, but no matter. I like when they struggle."

Beyond Birthday gently pushed L back to the ground and tore L's shirt down the middle. "Ruined anyway," B muttered.

But B carefully undid L's pants, so they would still be wearable. He slid them down to L's ankles before L began kicking at B.

B placed a hand over the front of L's underwear. 'Relax, L. Haven't you wanted to know what sex feels like?"

'Not with you,' L hissed.

Beyond smiled as he pulled L's pants and underwear off and threw them to the side. The he began removing his own clothes. L stared up at the ceiling.

'Don't you want to look and see yourself? See what you've become?" Beyond took L's chin in his hands, forcing L to look at him. "Why not with me? I'm practically you anyway."

L sighed and shut his eyes. His shoulders hurt like hell, especially since B was pressing them against the ground. But sex would hurt a lot worse.

B laid himself across L's body. He unlocked the cuffs and spread his arms over L's, intertwining their fingers. He nuzzled his face against L's cheek. 'We're one and the same." He lifted his head and kissed L again.

L's eyes fluttered open as B backed off and let his hands run down L's side. B grasped L's hips and lifted them off the ground. L squeezed his eyes shut against the pain as B slammed into him

And then B waited, sheathed inside L for what seemed like an eternity. L's eyes slowly opened. Was B waiting for him to adjust to the pain?

Beyond smiled, fingers tracing little patterns across L's hips. "You're mine," he hissed.

A single tear rolled down L's cheek. B licked it off. "I guess you've suffered enough," he murmured. "No more waiting."

L hissed in pain as B brutally thrust into him. L's eyes widened impossibly. How could people willingly do this? L couldn't understand how anyone could enjoy sex when it hurt so badly.

"Don't worry," B cooed. "I'll make you feel good."

Beyond adjusted his angle. L whimpered and arched off the ground. What was that?

B nodded approvingly and aimed again for the same spot. L cried out again. Why was his body betraying him?

L's muscles tightened suddenly. He moaned and went limp.

Be kissed L's forehead. "That's good for your first time. Now it's my turn."

"S-stop it," L whispered.

B grunted. "Almost there."

L shut his eyes and tried to breathe. It still hurt. A faint flush colored L's face as B's seed filled him. The warm liquid trickled down his thighs.

B finally pulled out. 'I'll leave you to your thoughts," he murmured. 'Don't forget to clean up."

B pulled the door closed, leaving L alone and miserable.

B left L locked in the bathroom for several hours. L managed to handle the pain of moving his arm long enough to turn on the faucet. He hauled himself into the bathtub and soaked in the water, his knees drawn all the way up to his chin. His whole body still ached and he felt like he would never get his strength back.

After three hours, Beyond entered the bathroom. L tensed slightly and watched him warily. B walked over casually and perched on the toilet lid. He watched as L gritted his teeth and slowly washed himself off.

'Want me to help you?" B asked, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

"No," L whispered. "I don't trust you."

"It's not like you can forbid me to do anything in your condition."

L eyed him. "Then why ask?"

"Because I want you to give in willingly," B purred. "I want to hear you admit that I'm your superior."

L stared at him. "Don't hold out hope."

B cocked his head to one side. "Are you really that prideful? Do you think being raped is better than admitting defeat?"

L's dark eyes locked with B's. "You may be able to force yourself on me, but you cannot force me to say anything. I will not give you the satisfaction."

B shrugged. "You're a nice challenge. I look forward to it. I think I'll keep you around for a little longer and that means that I won't let you drown yourself." He leaned over and pulled up the plug, the warm bath water draining away rapidly.

L frowned. "I am above suicide attempts." He shivered at the loss of warmth.

B raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And you're also above being raped, I imagine?"

"I cannot control the actions of others," L said simply.

B chewed on his thumb. "I may have underestimated you…slightly. You're far more attractive than I realized."

L sighed. "As you've said before, we could pass for twins. That means I am just as attractive as you are."

B smirked. "Don't be silly. I don't suffer from low self-esteem. I admired you as a child, and now I have become just as powerful as you, if not more so. You are me and yet you are not me. That's what's so exhilarating about sex with you. It's like a movie, where the action is detached from real life. You see yourself on screen, but you don't feel the bullets ripping through your chest. It isn't really you. But in this case, we play both parts. You are not me and I am not you. Yet, it is like seeing yourself act out a part."

"You are disconnected from reality," L murmured. "We do not share one body or one mind. You are a completely separate entity from me. I did not rape myself."

B smiled. "No, you don't see reality. You've been overpowered and humiliated. And yet, you continue to believe that you'll come out of this alive. Optimism…it will be your downfall."

He scooped L out of the tub. "You will belong to me. You will admit defeat. You will surrender your heart and mind to me. I do not care what it takes, but I will break your spirit."


End file.
